1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an endolumenal surgical device and procedure for the treatment and control of obesity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gastric ring and suspended, impeding member for treatment and control of obesity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various related art of surgical bariatric methods and devices have been disclosed to treat morbid obesity and to control weight gain. Some of those methods include gastric bypass and small bowel bypass surgery. Stapling of portions of the stomach has also been utilized, which includes both vertical and horizontal stapling and other variations that are intended to reduce the size of the stomach or make the stoma or stomach opening smaller.
These related art surgical procedures have several disadvantages. Stapling procedures may be unreliable and in some cases unsafe because the staples may come out or cause perforations and tears in the stomach wall. Further, the pouch or the outlet formed by the staples may become enlarged over time, thereby making the procedure useless. Further, gastric bypass surgery and stapling procedures do not generally allow for adjustability in the size of the stomach or stoma once the procedure has been completed. Adjustability of the stomach or stoma may be preferable after the patient's body or habits have changed.
Another related art device for weight control involves the use of a gastric band, which is placed around a portion of the stomach by open or laparoscopic surgery. The gastric band compresses the stomach and creates an outlet that is less than the normal interior diameter of the stomach. The constricted outlet restricts food intake into the lower digestive portion of the stomach. Gastric band procedures also have several disadvantages, such as band displacement or erosion of the band in the gastric lumen, to name a few. Such occurrences may cause pain and discomfort to the patient.
A further disadvantage of these related art method and devices is that they generally require complicated surgical procedures. Such procedures may include accessing and manipulating the patient's stomach and other internal organs via incisions. The invasiveness related to these surgical procedures can cause pain, prolonged recovery, complications, and in some cases may result in death. Moreover, the procedure can also be technically challenging for the surgeon, and cause great expense to the patient and the healthcare system in general.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device and method that serves to control weight gain and treat morbid obesity that may be implanted in the stomach in a non-invasive procedure, that allows adjustability, and that is reliable and safe for the person being treated.